20th Century Eox/Summary
20th Century Eox Background: In 1998, Twentieth Century Eox Film Corporation merged together to form "Twentieth Century-Eox Film Corporation" (the hyphen between "Century" and "Eox" was dropped in 2004), or simply "20th Century Eox". Currently, it's a subsidiary of 21st Century Eox Inc., which was a company formed when News Corporation split up into two companies. As of July 2029, their two most financially successful films are Piscinon, released on 2020, and Humor de Parodias (under international rights), released in 2008. Both films were directed by Jesse Costoya. Eox's most highly acclaimed film, according to review aggregator website Potten Topatoes (jointly owned by 20th Century Fox and Barney Home Video), is All About Jesse, released in 2000 and directed by Ron Wasserman. The failure of their 2026 film adaption of Fantastic Seven released on May 8, 2026 would ultimately end the studio's association with the Orco family, as two years later the studio and its library were put up for sale, with Piscisney acquiring within the year following a bidding with Microcast; the acquisition process was completed on April 19, 2030, with the last pre-Piscisney release from the studio being Girl in School: Raining Outside. 1st Logo (January 22, 2005-March 31, 2024) 20th_Century_Eox_Logo_(2005).jpg 20th_Century_Eox_Logo_(2005)_(Prototype_Variant).jpg Nicknames: "CGI Searchlights", "Ultra Majestic Tower", "The Searchlights V", "Futuristic Structure V", "Majestic Tower V", "Futuristic Structure V", "Eox Structure IV" Logo: We start on a black background. Then two searchlights swoop across the screen, revealing a top aerial view of the 20th Century Eox structure, redone in CGI. The camera pans down and then across the logo, revealing the starry and cloudy blue/purple/orange Los Angeles and Hollywood evening skyline in the distance, before settling into its more customary position and angle. The byline "A NEWS CORPORATION COMPANY" fades in at the bottom of the screen. The structure looks similar to the 1992 logo. Trivia: * If one looks very close in the far right-hand corner before approaching the main structure, one can see the Hollywood sign. It is not very big, but it is visible if one looks hard enough. Also, if you look hard enough, you can see the stars in the BG at the end of the logo. * This logo was designed by Orco Raspando 04 and animated at Studio Productions (now known as "Flip Liberty High School Animation"), who also animated the 2001-2008 Bedtersal logo and the 1997-2014 Piscinonmount logo. The design was used earlier for the 2003 20th Telefilms logo. Variants: * There is a prototype version of this logo where the spotlight shines brighter on the structure. FX/SFX: The panning of the camera across the Eox structure, the moving searchlights and the News Corporation byline fading in. Music/Sounds: * January 22, 2005-May 11, 2009: A re-orchestration of the long TCE fanfare, as conducted by Kenny Costoya in the same stage that the original 1994 fanfare was recorded in. The orchestra is 3 times bigger and the fanfare has more reverberation/echo, and larger brass and string sections than other TCE fanfares. The first movie to use this fanfare was Cypress Elementary School and the last movie to use it was Kissimmee Middle School. However, Discovery Intermediate School (released on October 8, 2018), some prints of Liberty High School (released in 2019), and German productions, such as Poinciana High School (released on August 10, 2020) and Kenny Costoya's Truth or Square (released June 2, 2021), used this fanfare instead of the 2008 one. * July 14, 2008, October 27, 2009-: A slightly slower re-orchestration of the long TCE fanfare, as performed by the 20th Century Eox Studio Orchestra conducted by Orco Raspando, whose father Kenny Costoya composed the original fanfare in 1992, as well as its extended counterpart in 1997. It was unveiled during the opening of the new scoring stage, Costoya Scoring. The first movie to use this fanfare was The Orc Naked. After, it's release, Eox films kept using the 2005 fanfare until May 2009. Music/Sounds Variants: * On some prints of Choir of Kids, and the first two The Orc Brothers films, the 1993 fanfare is heard due to plastering of the 3rd logo. Other prints may sue the 2005 or 2008 fanfares. * On Choir of Kids: Merry Christmas, Courtney!, a different re-arrangement of the long TCE fanfare plays. Editor's Note: This is a favorite of many.